Stelyth
The Elven Isles Geography and Climate The Isles of Stelyth is the common name for an archipelago in the Summer Sea, south of Averistra and Theyonwy. The Isles range in size from Urelyth, some 500 miles wide and about half as long, to many only a few miles square. There are approximately three thousand islands in the Stelythian archipelago, although the largest five, Urelyth, Perosi, Alkasa, Tralyth, and Ilythka, make up the vast majority of the landmass. The islands are generally warm and tropical, although there is a wild range of temperatures and geographic features, an effect which is said to come from the closeness of the place to the Feywild. Indeed the entire archipelago is said to be suffused with wild magic, and many strange creatures grow large in, above, and in the waters around Stelyth. Political System The Elves of Stelyth live in a rigid aristocracy. Noble families rule over towns and villages and are in turn ruled by Daelans, or Princes. Each of the main islands are ruled over by a daelan, who oversees the general welfare of the island. The small islands typically join with one of the larger ones, under a daelan. The Isles as a whole are ruled by the High Council, which is made up of the various princes of each Island. Each island has a great deal of autonomy, coming together with one another only for very important events. The princes of the larger and more populous islands tend to wield more power in the High Council, although many a lesser daelan has punched above his weight in the council chambers. An Eldila, or High King, is chosen from among them every century, or when the previous Eldila dies. The Eldila oversees the council, and manages the administration of the capital. There are eleven daelans, each ruling over an island, or cluster of islands. Many islands are only loosely affiliated with a daelan, and instead keep a degree of independence, but none of these boast a high population. The list of official provinces is as follows: * Urelyth * Perosi * Alkasa * Tralyth * Ilythka * Merindatis * Nailo * Enna * Bryn * Rinnsai * Syllin History of the Realm There have always been Elves in Stelyth, at least, according to the rest of the world. The Daelish men, upon arriving in Nyrondie, found the elves of Stelyth already long established in their island homes. Legends say that elves are the descendants of those who lived before the sea itself had risen up from the depths of the earth. The elves are quick to scoff at this outlandish tale. They know their own origin, and happily keep it to themselves. Stelyth was the first place the elves inhabited, in the world of Nyrondie. They believe that their ancestors came from the Feywild, driven out by some great cataclysm there. They passed into this world, and settled in places that echoed their old home. Believing the Stelythian Isles to be very close to the Feywild, they made them their home, establishing the first cities in the forests of Perosi. The first kings of the elves were wise, and lead their people well. However, as in all things, time led to decay and corruption, and the elven kings began to grow selfish and proud. A series of civil wars led to the destruction of many of the elves, and the near annihilation of those who had made their homes on the mainland. Finally, a mere three thousand years ago, the king of Rinnsai, Aelar Vall, brokered a peace between the various warring factions, and ushered in the current era of peace. The People of Stelyth Nearly every living soul on the Stelythian Isles is Qualinosti. The elves are very cautious about accepting outsiders, and keep their islands isolated from the other races. Humans, half-elves, and the occasional gnome can be found on the islands, but only ever in small numbers. The other mortal races are either excluded entirely, or are rare enough to be a wonder when seen. Any non-elf on the islands has a good story and reason for being there. Most elvesin Stelyth are simple farmers, hunters, or fishermen. The elves of Stelyth see themselves as caretakers of the islands, and are careful not to abuse their position. Those who are seen as taking more than their share are ostracized and are often outright exiled from their communities. While religion plays an important part in the lives of most Stelythians, many of the elite view the Nine as a convenient way of explaining a much more complex system. While not atheistic, they do not put much stock into the religious observances of the common people. Those who do devote themselves to religion tend to follow Ardon the Grim, who they believe, led the elves to the islands when they were driven from the Feywild. Magic is a very important part of the lives of Stelythian elves. Most view it as a cultural heritage, and those who master it as the pinnacle of their race. Most elves know a thing or two about the practice, and many study for centuries to master the craft. Those born with wild magic in their blood are thought of as especially touched by the Feywild, and are therefore held in high-esteem. Strangely, many of the Snow Touched exhibit wild magic, but the elves are quick to dismiss this as coincidence.